1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for providing exterior lighting on real property. More specifically, this invention concerns systems for lighting the exterior of buildings and the surrounding property, including multi-family dwellings such as apartment buildings.
2. Description of the Background and Prior Art
Typically, in the prior art, some method of lighting the property surrounding buildings was needed at night. Light was needed for occupants, business invitees, and social guests to see their way into and out of the buildings, and also including light for people to perform work, socially interact, recreate, relax, and perform other legitimate activities outdoors, at night, weather permitting. Lighting the property surrounding buildings also was needed to prevent burglars and other criminals from using the cover of darkness to sneak around or hide illicit activities.
Since electrical service became available on a widespread basis, electrical lighting has been used to light property, particularly the property surrounding buildings. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,688 to Ludescher. The development of exterior lighting has continued over the years and has included lights mounted on various-size poles (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,496 to Hamilton), lights mounted close to the ground (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,438 to Manechetti), lights mounted on fences (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,467 to Lucas and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,891 to Quack), and lights installed along a driveway (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,170 to Blaha). Various methods of mounting exterior lighting have been developed, including embedding in concrete (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,635 to Guggemos), bolting to a concrete surface (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,657 to Jensen), and direct burial in soil (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,648 to Kakuk et al.).
Exterior lighting fixtures have been typically complex, difficult to install, and vulnerable to damage from vandals (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,496 to Hamilton). Exposed glass globes and light bulbs have been particularly susceptible to breakage and spray painting with graffiti. Parts such as globes and reflectors have been typically custom, and replacements have typically had to come from the original manufacturer in order to maintain the original appearance of the lighting fixture. Thus, if the original manufacturer went out of business or changed product lines, when a few lighting fixtures on a property became damaged, it was often necessary to replace all of the lighting fixtures in order to maintain a uniform appearance. In addition, most lighting fixtures were equipped with a unique surface finish provided by the manufacturer. Thus, it was not possible to simply paint over graffiti like a property owner might do with the surface of a building. Rather, the owner often had to either clean off the graffiti or replace the light fixture.
A primary object of the present invention is to fulfill the above mentioned needs by the provision of an improved system for lighting property having electrical service, particularly property surrounding buildings. Specifically, an object and feature of the invention is to provide a system for efficiently lighting the exterior of buildings wherein the system can be fabricated from commonly available materials so that the original cost of manufacture is minimized and customized designs are feasible and inexpensive. Another object and feature of the invention, using commonly available materials, is that replacement parts for the system can be easily fabricated without necessarily relying on the original manufacturer. Another object and feature of the present invention is that the materials of manufacture be of a type commonly used in building construction so that personnel skilled in the maintenance of buildings will be readily able to maintain and repair the exterior lighting system without the investment involved in learning new skills.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is that it be easy to install, even directly in soil, and that installation require minimal additional parts and conditions. Other objects and features of the present invention include that it resist environmental degradation, including corrosion and ultraviolet damage, that it match the texture and color of surrounding buildings, and that it be safe to use with electricity, preferably being substantially non-conductive. Further objects and features of the present invention include that it be strong, sturdy, resist damage from vandalism, and be easily repairable when damaged, including covering or removing graffiti. Even further objects and features of the present invention include that it be easy to maintain, including the replacing of light bulbs and other electrical components. A still further object and feature of the present invention is that it be aesthetically appealing and that variations matching in appearance be able to be installed in various places on a property including in soil, on poles, on the side of buildings, along driveways, and on walls. Still even further objects and features of the invention are that it be inexpensive, easy to manufacture, convenient to ship, and easy to assemble.
Another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an article comprised of a stucco-coated circular cylinder. Objects and features of this method include that it provide a strong bond that is resistant to environmental degradation including extreme temperature changes, and wherein the coated cylinder can be cut into complex geometries without disturbing the bond. Other objects and features of the method include that it be inexpensive, and that it provide a pleasing appearance. Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides an exterior lighting system for use on property having electrical service wiring comprising in combination: an enclosure means for enclosing an electric lamp of the type having at least one light bulb and electrical connections for attaching the electrical service wiring, wherein such enclosure means comprises a unitary hollow right cylinder and at least one substantially-planar end-seal means for sealing an end of such enclosure means; a window means, comprising at least one opening, for allowing light from the electric lamp to escape from such enclosure means; an access means for servicing the electric lamp and replacing the light bulb; a weatherproofing means for preventing water and dirt from entering such enclosure through such window means. And it provides such a system further comprising a covering means for covering such enclosure means in such manner as to resist environmental degradation and promote aesthetic appeal; and, also, further comprising a mounting means for mounting such enclosure means directly in soil.
Additionally, this invention provides such a system wherein such access means comprises: such end-seal means; and a hanger attached at a first hanger end to such end-seal means and attachable at a second hanger end to the electric lamp; and, further, wherein such covering means comprises a material selected from the group consisting of stucco, brick, stone, tile, copper sheet, aluminum sheet, and wood. And it also provides such a system wherein such window means comprises at least one elongated rectangular window; and, further, wherein such weatherproofing means comprises a light-transmitting material covering an inside opening of such window; and, further, wherein such light-transmitting material comprises substantially a thin cylindrical body which fits within and is held by such unitary hollow right cylinder.
Moreover, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides an exterior lighting system for use on property having electrical service wiring comprising in combination: at least one electric lamp structured and arranged to receive at least one light bulb and having electrical connections for attaching the electrical service wiring, a body comprising a single hollow clean cylinder having a longitudinal axis, a top end and a bottom end, wherein such body encloses both such electric lamp and such electrical connections, and wherein such bottom end of such cylinder is structured and arranged to extend substantially below the ground surface; and, further, wherein such top end comprises a transparent end piece. And it provides such a system further comprising a reflector, wherein such exterior lighting system is structured and arranged so that such reflector reflects light emitted by such electric lamp through such end piece; and, further, wherein such reflector is user-pivotable to reflect light in different directions.
In addition, it provides such a system wherein such cylinder comprises at least two light-transmitting windows situated in a row around such cylinder, wherein such windows are essentially rectangular, having two long sides and two short sides, and wherein such long sides are essentially parallel to such axis of such cylinder; and, further, wherein such electric lamp is a florescent-type lamp structured and arranged to receive at least one florescent-type light bulb that is essentially the same length as such long side of such windows, and wherein such exterior lighting system is structured and arranged so that when the light bulb is installed it will be located adjacent to and parallel with such long sides of such windows. And it provides such a system further comprising: an end piece structured an arranged to attach to such top end of such cylindrical body; a bracket having a top end and a bottom end, wherein such top end of such bracket is attached to such end piece, such bottom end of such bracket is attached to such electric lamp, and wherein such end piece, such bracket, and such lamp are structured and arranged to be raised through such cylinder as a unit; and, also, further comprising a spiral coil of wire wherein such coil of wire has a first end and a second end, such first end of such coil of wire attaches to such electric lamp, such second end of such coil of wire is structured and arranged to attach to such electrical service wiring, and such coil of wire is structured and arranged to fit concentrically within such cylinder.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such cylinder is approximately 60-inches long and approximately 6-inches wide, wherein such row of such windows is located just below such top end of such cylinder; and, further, wherein such cylinder is essentially a right square cylinder; and, also, wherein such cylinder comprises essentially redwood; and, also, wherein such cylinder is essentially a right circular cylinder; and, further, wherein such cylinder comprises essentially PVC pipe; and, further, wherein such cylinder is essentially covered with a material selected from the group consisting of stucco, brick, stone, tile, copper sheet, aluminum sheet, and wood. And it provides such a system having one row of such windows wherein such row of such windows is located just below such top end of such cylinder; and, further, wherein such
cylindrical body is comprised of approximately 6-inch nominal diameter plastic pipe. And it also provides such a system further comprising a second such row of such windows spaced beneath such (first) such row of such windows; and, further, wherein such cylindrical body is comprised of approximately 3-inch nominal diameter plastic pipe and wherein such electric lamp is a low voltage lamp; and, also, further comprising a second such electric lamp adjacent such second row of such windows.
Even further, according to a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provided an exterior lighting system for use on property having electrical service wiring comprising in combination: at least one electric lamp structured and arranged to receive at least one light bulb, and having electrical connections for attaching the electrical service wiring; a body essentially comprised of part of a right circular hollow cylinder wherein such body has an axis, an exterior surface, and at least one end, and such body encloses both such electric lamp and such electrical connections; a coating covering at least a substantial portion of such exterior surface of such body, wherein such coating essentially comprises a material selected from the group consisting of: stucco, brick, stone, tile, copper sheet, aluminum sheet, and wood; and wherein such body comprises at least one window. And it provides such a system wherein such window further comprises a lens, and such window is substantially elongated in a direction essentially parallel to such axis of such body; and, also, wherein such window is rectangular; and, further, wherein such body comprises essentially a right circular cylinder; and, also, wherein such lens comprises a right incomplete circular cylinder of translucent material and wherein one such lens covers at least two such windows.
Still additionally, this invention provides such a system wherein such body is structured and arranged for mounting on an essentially flat essentially horizontal surface and wherein such axis of such body is essentially vertical. And it provides such a system further comprising a reflector. It also provides such a system wherein such body further comprises a half circular cylinder, two such ends, and a backing plate, and such body is structured and arranged for mounting on an essentially flat essentially vertical surface; and, also, wherein such lamp is a florescent lamp; and, also, wherein such body is structured and arranged to be mounted with such axis of such body essentially horizontal; and, further, wherein such lighting system comprises two electric lamps; and, also, wherein such body is structured and arranged to be mounted with such axis of such body essentially vertical, and such body comprises at least two windows; and, also, wherein such body comprises a circular cylinder, such end of such body comprises essentially a lens, and such end is mounted at an angle with respect to such axis of such body wherein such angle is between 30 and 75 degrees.
Even moreover, this invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, a method of manufacturing an exterior-lighting article comprised of a stucco-coated hollow circular cylinder, comprising in combination the steps of: wrapping a such circular cylinder with screen; applying stucco to such screen; allowing such stucco to cure; saw cutting such stucco coated such cylinder to a user-desired conformation; and painting such stucco; and, also, wherein such desired conformation comprises rectangular openings.